


Jamie's Request

by HobbesIsReal



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Don't worry they fix it in the best way, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst, Top!Dani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbesIsReal/pseuds/HobbesIsReal
Summary: Jamie has never asked her for a single thing the entire time they’ve known each other, so she's nervous to bring up getting a civil union. Dani shows her she needn't have worried.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Jamie's Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had for why and how they ended up getting a civil union, and I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it. I love this couple so damn much it got me writing again after a long time. It's edited by me so forgive any mistakes.

Dani walks into the house and when she doesn’t see Jamie tinkering in the living room or the kitchen, she calls out announcing that she’s home.

“In here.” Jamie replies from the bedroom. Jamie hears Dani setting things down on their kitchen table, hanging her coat, kicking off her shoes, and shuffling over to lean in the doorway to observe her sitting on the bed with a book on top of her outstretched legs.

“I got pizza from the place down the street. And the garlic bread you like.” Dani says, but Jamie only closes her book to set it aside and gives a shy smile. “Aren’t you hungry?” the blonde shifts off the doorway and, by some kind of magnetism, floats slowly over to the bed. Jamie gives a slight shake of her head, putting both hands out to take Dani’s and encourage her to straddle her legs.

“Sit with me a spell.” Dani obliges and settles onto her lap, wrapping her hands around Jamie’s neck. When Jamie grips her hips with both hands and takes a long time to inhale and exhale, Dani digs her fingers lightly into the back of her neck to set her at ease.

“You’ve been thinking about something.” Dani states simply. Because she can tell something has been on Jamie’s mind for a couple days, and she might finally be ready to reveal what it is. Jamie’s lips press together in an embarrassed grin, one eye crinkling a little more than the other, because of course Dani knows she’s been preoccupied. She feels bad that it’s taken her this long to decide to do it, but she has to be brave enough to broach this thing that she’s afraid might scare Dani. It might be asking too much.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Jamie starts. “And you can say no, if it’s something you’re not comfortable with. Or something you don’t want.”

Dani’s brow furrows just slightly. Jamie’s never skirted around anything or given this much preamble to any discussion, and it just makes Dani think that Jamie’s overthinking whatever this is. But the hands on her hips haven’t eased their grip since arriving there, so Dani tries to disarm her a little.

“If you want a new sex toy, you know I’m open to ideas, babe,” she says with a smirk, moving to rub her thumbs against the sides of Jamie’s neck, just below her ears. It helps, and Jamie scoffs ever so slightly and leans into the touch at her neck just a bit. Her hands loosen to a press instead of a grip. Then she licks her lips and meets Dani’s gaze again before pulling the hands from her neck, and when they rest in their laps she runs a thumb over the claddagh ring on Dani’s finger.

“Dani. You make me so happy. And I love our rings and that we know. And I don’t know if the world will change enough in our time. But anything closer to being technically married…” Jamie trails off, and she’s lost her way in trying to explain or actually get to her query. Dani smiles a little, and moves to return the soothing movement by running a finger over Jamie’s ring.

“I haven’t heard a question yet.” She says, gently urging her on.

“Well. There are some benefits to a civil union. I’ve been looking into it. It’s not marriage, but it’s something official. Something closer. And I know it’s just paper, really but I…” Jamie voice falters a little, and her eyes widen a little, even though Dani smiles at her a little bigger.

“I guess I wanted to know if that’s something you’d consider doing… for me.” Her jaw sets resolutely and her fingers still on top of Dani’s, and Dani can sense the stiff set of Jamie’s shoulders against the pillows that are propped up behind her. Dani’s heartbeat speeds up and can’t immediately figure out why it took so long for Jamie to bring it up. But Jamie has never asked her for a single thing the entire time they’ve known each other.

“I still haven’t heard a question,” she teases, but when Jamie swallows and her eyes start some kind of plea, Dani quickly brings her hands to Jamie’s face and kisses her. A few, short, confident kisses, with fingers brushing jawline.

“Oh, my love,” Dani murmurs when she pulls back just slightly so they lock eyes, “That’s something that I would love to do… _with_ you.” She emphasizes, to let Jamie know that this is not some favor that she’s asking of her. Jamie swallows again thickly, and she grips Dani’s hips tightly again. Her eyes have started to water now, and she tries to blink them away as she scrutinizes Dani’s expression.

“Really?” Jamie whispers hoarsely. Dani kisses her firmly again, and scoots herself closer to Jamie on her lap. Jamie instantly kisses back, but her skin feels hot under Dani’s caress. When Dani pulls back again, some tears finally fall and she’s quick to swipe them away.

“Jamie, did you think I would say no?” she asks incredulously. Jamie’s face flushes even more at that, and she shakes her head back and forth with worry between Dani’s fingers.

“I told you this was enough for me,” Jamie croaks, finding Dani’s ring on her own cheek, “and it is. It still is. It’ll always be enough. I didn’t want you to think that I need more, because I don’t. But I kinda _want_ more. And now that I’m trying to say it out loud, I don’t know if it makes any bloody sense.” Now Jamie’s frowning and her eyes are lingering, unseeing and unhappily, somewhere around Dani’s navel. She sniffs and another tear falls down one cheek.

“ _Jamie_ , of course,” Dani says her name seriously to get her attention, but pulls her face up to look at her anyway, “of _course_ I will… civilly union you.” Dani giggles at herself over the words, and Jamie finally breaks into a watery smile.

“C’mere.” Dani pulls them closer so their foreheads touch and their noses brush for a smoldering moment, and that says it all somehow, and Jamie lets out a shaky breath that she feels she’s been holding for way too long. And with her shoulders finally releasing and with the final bit of breath in her lungs, two words escape her.

“Thank fuck.” It’s not even loud enough to be considered a whisper, but it booms in Dani’s heart and it knocks the breath out of her chest abruptly. She feels those words settle low in her body, and almost against her own volition, she smashes her mouth against Jamie’s with tongue, teeth, lips, everything. The few times she’s heard Jamie say those words, they were uttered like a secret. They reveal when Jamie is indescribably overjoyed to be given permission for something she desperately desires.

So Dani kisses her fiercely and one arm goes around Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie reflexively wraps her arms around Dani, taking tight handfuls of jumper in her fists, because she only ever knows how to pull this woman closer. Dani’s hips rock into Jamie, mirroring the need. It brings a deep, heady moan to Jamie’s throat, but it never leaves her mouth since Dani has claimed it as her own.

Dani claws at Jamie’s flannel, not bothering to undo the buttons before drawing it up and off her body. Jamie isn’t wearing a bra, so she gratefully drags her hands down bare breasts and palms at the smooth, firm plane of the pale stomach. Jamie’s whole body shudders and continues to tremble, even as her hands slide under Dani’s jumper to pull it off. They kiss again and Jamie seeks out more bare skin by tearing off Dani’s bra and kneading at her chest.

Dani is more than familiar with the feeling of Jamie’s abdominal muscles when she’s preparing to flip them and climb on top. But tonight Dani pushes against every bit of her to stop that, kissing her harder for a few more delicious moments so she knows Jamie will be ready when she finally takes her. When she releases them from the embrace and shifts positions, Jamie starts to protest, but Dani pulls at the crooks of her knees and tugs. When Jamie’s back hits the mattress, Dani grasps at the excess of pillows above their heads and tosses them aside. She leans down to continue with open mouthed kisses, because she knows by muscle memory where the waistband of Jamie’s pajamas lies. As soon as her fingers dip underneath, the brunette gasps and scrambles to touch and encourage Dani’s arms.

Dani drags the rest of Jamie’s clothes off and wastes no time in bringing her hand back to where she knows she will find wetness already. She knows Jamie needs this, even though she wasn’t likely to ask out loud after a moment in which she felt so vulnerable. So Dani does what she knows the moment calls for and drapes her body over Jamie’s, leaving just enough room for her fingers between them to circle and drive inside. She keeps kissing Jamie until she’s panting and breaking into a sweat and clutching at Dani’s shoulder blade and lower back. Then she moves to kiss Jamie’s cheek, neck, collarbone, because she knows it will send Jamie over the edge.

And it does. Jamie’s legs shake and her chest heaves and her fingers dig into Dani’s skin. Quiet, trembling moans escape her lips and it’s a few moments before she can open her eyes and look at the one thing that matters most in her whole world. She’s tingling all over and feels her emotions bubbling over again. Dani’s weight on top of her is comforting but overwhelming, so she turns them onto their sides and kisses her slowly. Dani rubs her back with a soothing back and forth, but even still, Jamie’s tears resurface and she buries her face into Dani’s chest.

Dani shushes her quietly and shuffles their limbs closer together until they are completely intertwined. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” Dani repeats softly until Jamie’s breathing evens out and lifts her head to look at her again.

“You sure?” Jamie asks, voice a little ragged. Dani can’t help but smile broadly and shakes her head.

“You’re the only thing I’m sure about.” She replies, and leans in to kiss her softly, so as not to startle her. They part just enough for Jamie to regard her for a moment before she brings them back in and Jamie squeezes whatever parts of Dani her hands have landed on. Her hips jog against Dani’s, trying to start something else, but Dani pulls back and chides her quietly.

“It’s cold. You should put your pajamas back on.” She says, earning a frown from Jamie.

“But -” Jamie starts, but Dani brushes a thumb across her bottom lip.

“It’s cold. I’m going to warm up the pizza and garlic bread and feed you. Okay?”

Dani’s already extracting herself and getting up to throw her jumper back on. Jamie huffs and rolls onto her back dramatically, but when she sees Dani unbuttoning her flannel and holding it open for her, she relents. She rises and slips her arms into the sleeves and admires Dani doing up the buttons for her, especially because fingertips brush her chest and stomach almost by accident along the way. Dani lightly squeezes her waist, then bends down to pick up her pants and hand them to her. She pinches Jamie’s ass and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

“Get dressed. I’ll get dinner ready.” Dani grins mischievously and moves to go, but Jamie catches her elbow gently.

“Alright, Poppins.” Jamie kisses her, leaning into it. “But I’m having you for dessert.”


End file.
